


Äidin syntymäpäivä

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Äidin syntymäpäivä

Olin tosiaan aika ihmeissäni, kun Ginny alkoi juttelemaan minulle välituntisin.

Joskus jopa tuntien aikana, jos satuimme istumaan vierekkäin.

Aluksi luulin, että se oli jonkin asteen hyväkin pila. Muuthan silloin - kuten vieläkin - katsovat minua kieroon, sanovat selän takana Lööperiksi ja väittävät hulluksi. He eivät ole koskaan tunteneet itseään ulkopuolisiksi. Minä itse koen itseni ulkopuoliseksi päivittäin, mutta silti en ole koskaan yksin. Onhan minulla omat maailmani.

Ja nyt Ginny.

Kun Ginny viittasi kintaalla muiden mielipiteille ja alkoi puolustaa minua, heräsin hetkeä pidemmäksi aikaa tähän maailmaan. Luotin tuohon punahiuksiseen tyttöön vähitellen, mutta senkin vähän hän ansaitsi. Vaikka minua pimentyneeksi väitetäänkin, en sentään hyväksy mitä tahansa. Aloin vähitellen varmistua, kun hän ensin kertoi minulle salaisuuksiaan. Toki hän vannotti olemaan kertomatta, muttei ikinä nauranut kun kysyin, että kenelle olisin kertonut. Ginny pyysi aina, etten sanoisi niin. Luulin, että hän vain teeskenteli sen surun joka hänen olemuksestaan huokui kysymykseni jälkeen.

Siten tutustuin Ginny Weasleyyn, josta tuli ensimmäinen suvun ulkopuolinen ystäväni. Sitä ennen kaikki ystäväni ovat olleet serkkujani, mutta kukaan heistä ei ole Tylypahkassa. Lottovoitto minulle, sillä saan ajatella ja opiskella rauhassa. Ginnyn ansiosta se ehkä hieman häiriintyikin, tyttö kun on kova tekemään ilkitöitä. Aina toki hillitsin häntä miten paljon vain pystyin, mutta useasti tempauduin itsekin mukaan kepposiin. Opin tekemään yhtä hyvän lepakonräkäherjan kuin Ginny, ja hän opetti minulle monia asioita. Isäkin sanoi jouluna nähdessämme, että olin muuttunut.

Ei minulla ennenkään ollut varsinaisesti varjoja silmien alla, mutta jos olisi ollut, ne takuulla olisivat nyt olleet poissa. Isän mukaan olin niin iloinen tullessani kotiin, että pyysin hieman omaa aikaa jotta saisin hymyiltyä julkiset hymyni ja vetäytyä takaisin suojaisaan kuoreen. Tavan olen oppinut vanhemmiltani, ja tällä tavoin suojelen itseäni. Ainut varjopuoli on, että muut luulevat minua tylsäksi. Ginnyn mukaan en ole. Itse en osaa arvioida, enhän pysty hetkeäkään keskittymään kunnolla tähän maailmaan.

Jos minun pitäisi kuvailla Ginnya, niin aloittaisin ulkonäöstä. Vartalo on sopusuhtainen, mutta lapsenpyöreys näkyy vieläkin. Hänellä on punaiset hiukset ja ruskeat silmät, mikä on hyvin epätavallista. Silti pojat tuntuvat pitävän hänestä. Luonteeltaan hän on tulisen temperamenttinen, omiaan puolustava ja suojeleva. Suorastaan pakkomielteisen vihamielinen ihmisiä kohtaan, jotka ovat tehneet pahaa hänen läheisilleen. Omaa myös pakottavan tarveen auttaa muita, ja siinä samalla hankkia itselleen todella hyviä ystäviä.

Minutkin hän kiskoi haavemaailmoistani, tutustutti Hermioneen ja muihin. Ginny on myös paikoittain hyvin äidillinen, mutta vain yhtä paljon kuin äitini oli. Jakaa avoimesti halauksia, mutta vain tietyille henkilöille ja juuri sen verran kun on tarve, ja saa helposti miehen kuin miehen tossun alle. Tosin hän etsii samanvertaista kanssaan. Hänen käsialansa on naisellisen pyöreää, mutta keskikokoista joka viittaa huolettomampaan tyyliin. Luonteen haittapuolia kuvastavat se temperamentikkuus, äkkipikaisuus ja pitkävihaisuus.

Tuollaisia minä ystävistäni mietin.

Analysoin heitä, jotta osaan kertoa heistä mahdollisimman paljon jos joku sukulainen kysyy, vaikka tuskin heitä ketään kiinnostaa. Paitsi joitain serkkujani saattaa, jos kerron heille. Toki äitiäkin kiinnostaa, mutta minä kirjoitan hänelle kirjeen heistä.

Ikävöin äitiäni, mutta onhan isäkin minulle tärkeä. Hän ei vain opeta minulle kaikkea, mitä tahtoisin oppia. Siksi olen viettänyt lyhyitä aikoja serkkujeni luona. Olen opiskellut heillä esimerkiksi perinteistä ruoanlaittoa, oikeaoppista siivousta ja muita peruselämän tapoja, joita täytyy tietää voidakseen elää jästiyhteisössä. Velhot ja noidat eivät hyväksy minua, eikä se haittaa. Joku saattaisi luulla, että yritän uskotella tuota itselleni, mutta vielä mitä!

Suorastaan rakastan yksinoloa. Itselleen keskustelu selkiyttää ajatuksia. Kerroin siitä yhdelle toiselle ystävälleni Nevillelle, joka kertoi harrastavansa joskus samaa. Varsinkin miettiessään miten voisi auttaa vanhempiaan, jotka ovat saaneet vakavia psyykkisiä vammoja Bellatrix Lestrangen kidutuksen myötä. Minua surettaa ennemminkin Nevillen vanhempien kohtalo kuin äitini. Olen useasti jutellut Nevillen kanssa, ja olen saanut selville että hän käy Pyhässä Mungossa joka viikko tervehtimässä heitä. Alice on parantajien sanojen mukaan paremmassa kunnossa, ja nyt hänen poikansa etsii parannuskeinoa.

Perinteisillä menetelmillä heitä ei voitu hoitaa. Myös isä, minä ja Hermione etsimme erilaisia tapoja mitä voi yrittää. Haluamme kaikki auttaa Nevilleä, sillä hän on meidän ystävämme. Joka on lähes yhtä orpo kuin Harry, muttei läheskään niin sulkeutunut. Neville on vain ujo, josta pitää onkia vähitellen se oikea poika esiin. Hän on kuin Pinokkio, sisältään oikea ja päältään puuta. Myös hieman kömpelö, mutta se on vain suloista.

Ginny on kyllä muuttanut elämääni harvinaisen paljon. Hän teki minusta sosiaalisemman, luottavaisemman sekä iloisemman. Olen useasti käynyt Kotikolossa päivävierailulla, sillä se on lähellä kotiani. Toivon todella sydämessäni, että hän löytää oman onnensa. Olemme vielä nuoria, käytävänä hänellä on vielä yksi vuosi Tylypahkaa kuten minullakin. Kuolonsyöjien opetus oli niin vaillinaista, että jokainen sai mahdollisuuden uusia vuosikurssin jos tahtoi. Minähän haluan saada hyvät perustiedot, sillä aion parantajaksi. En seuraa isäni tai äitini jalanjälkiä, sillä jo pienestä pitäen äiti kasvatti minua uskomaan, ettei minun pidä valita miellyttääkseni ja etten ole riippuvainen kestään.

Viimeinen väite on kyllä valetta, sillä en enää pärjäisi ilman Ginnya. Hänen luonnettaan, rempseyttään ja neuvokkuuttaan. Jos hän on sairaalasiivessä flunssan takia, olen aivan eksyksissä. Vaikka hän onkin vuosikurssia alempana, silti en pysty tekemään läksyjäni ilman häntä. Hän ei auta minua, vaan tukee ja antaa vihjeitä miten voisi löytää ratkaisun. Onneksi Neville on samoissa porukoissa kanssani, koska muuten en osaisi ottaa rennosti Harryn ja muiden kanssa. Olisin koko ajan hermostunut ja räpläisin hameeni helmaa. Niin tosin teen aina, mutta minua jännittäisi heidän seurassaan. Kun Ginny on tukenani, pystyn lähes mihin tahansa. Jopa voittamaan katkeruuden äitiä kohtaan. Isä ei ole ikinä rakastanut minua kuten äiti, mutta silti olen tuntenut aina itseni rakastetuksi.

Mutta yksi osa on puuttunut, ja se on äiti.

Nyt Ginny on korvannut hetkeksi hänet, kunnes saan menettämäni hetket takaisin.

Siihen asti jaksaisin kyllä odottaa, ihan hyvinkin oikeastaan. Paremmin jaksan, kun paras ystäväni on tukenani ja turvanani. En nimittäin tule kohtaamaan mitään kovin merkittävää nyt, sillä Voldemort on kukistettu ja kaikki on palannut suht normaaleihin uomiinsa. Paitsi että kaikki haluaisivat nyt tutustua minuun vain sen vuoksi, että olen Harry Potterin tyttöystävän paras ystävä.

Kun ajattelee ensimmäisiä kertoja, jolloin olen itse aloittanut keskustelun, alkaa ihan hävetä itseään. Itse asiassa omaa saamattomuuttaan. Änkytin, puhuin turhan hiljaa enkä uskaltanut hymyillä. Mutta Ginny vaikutti oikeasti kiinnostuneelta narksuista, joten kerroin niistä hänelle perinpohjaisesti. Hermione pitää vieläkin narksuja mielikuvitusolentoina, mutta yhtä hyvin mekin voisimme olla pelkkää satua.

Olemmehan sentään noitia.

Ginny puolustaa minun näkemystäni, mutta yrittää nähdä asian myös Hermionen kannalta. Hän tuntee meidän molempien ajattelutavat, ja yrittää tietojensa avulla saada jonkinlaista sopua väliimme. Vaikken erityisesti pidäkään siitä, että minua epäillään valehtelijaksi. Lööperin puhuminen ei ole sama kuin valehtelu. Valehtelu on jotain paljon inhottavampaa, enkä edes osaa harrastaa sitä. Olen niin läpinäkyvä ihminen, että valheeni paljastuvat heti. Varsinkin, jos tuo toinen osapuoli tuntisi minut yhtä hyvin kuin Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron tai Harry.

Siinä pääsin taas ystäviini. Minulla todellakin on noinkin vähän ystäviä, vaikka jotkut kehuvat minua nätiksi ja fiksuksi. Eihän Hermionekaan ole suosittu, mutta me olemme onnellisia, koska meillä on ystävät rinnallamme ja heidän kanssamme kohtaamme yhä uudestaan julman maailman. Joka ilta juttelemme Tarvehuoneessa takkatulen äärellä välillä lukien läksyjä, joskus kirjoja ja sarjakuvia. Vietämme toki paljon aikaamme myös keskustellen. Kaikki haluavat kuulla aina tarinoita perheestäni. Kerron äidistä ja isästä mielelläni, mutta tädit ja sedät jättäisin mieluusti välistä.

Aivan kuin Ronkin haluaa aina ohittaa Murielin. Parina viimeisimpänä kesälomana olen ikävöinyt suuresti ystäviäni, sillä he ovat viettäneet aikaa Killan päämajassa, Kalmanhanaukio kahdessatoista. Harry ei siitä ole ollut mielissään, sillä se tuo hänelle liikaa kipeitä muistoja Siriuksesta. Sekä hänen vanhemmistaan, jotka kuolivat hänen puolestaan. Joskus toivoisin, että voisin vaihtaa itseni häneen. Että hänellä olisi isä, joka välittäisi ja opastaisi. Minä kestäisin niin kovin paljon paremmin kaltoin kohtelua kuin hän.

Mutta ystäväni lupasivat tulla tänään mukaani äitini haudalle. Tavallaan esittäytymään hänelle, kertomaan kuulumisia tuttavista. Tänään on äidin syntymäpäivä.


End file.
